


Put Your Phone Down

by Robyn2607



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: It's Kara's birthday and Mon-el appears more interested in his phone. Lena steps in to confront Mon-el and get Kara the attention she deserves.Inspired by Lost Kings - Phone Down (ft. Emily Warren)





	Put Your Phone Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment fic. All mistakes are my own (I'm guessing there's a few).

“SURPRISE!”

Kara adapted a fighting stance before she assessed her surroundings. She had been so distracted by Lena she didn’t notice the familiar voices in the bar. Lena had been discussing her latest business trip and the handsome guy at the bar who bought her a 1943 Moët & Chandon Bi Centenary Cuvée Dry Imperial. A pit of jealousy twisted in her gut. She quashed it however. Lena deserved someone who spent nearly $1000 on champagne. Although Lena was a scotch girl, an idiot would know that. It was why her and Alex got along so well.

The bar was crowded with many familiar faces. There were brightly colored banners and everyone wore party hats. There was a buffet station with all of Kara’s favorites and classic boybands playing in the background. Her eyes welled with tears and she hugged Lena hiding her face momentarily. She was overwhelmed. Alex and Maggie rushed over to embrace her, delighted with how successful the surprise had turned out. Winn, James, J’onn, Clark, Lois, Lucy, were cheering among many others. Everyone she loved, who loved her back, was there. Minus one person, her boyfriend. Mon-el was noticeably missing. Pushing that aside however she began to greet, mingle and thank everyone for their presence.

Apparently, Lena had approached Maggie with the idea to surprise Kara over a month ago. Alex had only been clued in last week as everyone knew she couldn’t lie to Kara for an extended period of time. It had turned out overpoweringly well however and they all took a celebratory round of shots as Kara skipped to greet Ms. Grant.

Cat Grant arrived fashionably late with an envelope in hand. She had guaranteed Kara backstage passes to a women’s rights conference in DC alongside plane tickets and a suite at the Hilton. She brushed off Kara’s gratitude with the mere assumption it would help her writing, ergo it would help Cat. Nevertheless, Kara beamed with pleasure. Cat allowed her one extended hug before sauntering to the bar for a drink. Kara rushed to Lena.  
“You have to come with me! Emma Watson is speaking. You’ve made me re-watch so many of her speeches. You can’t say no!” Kara invoked the puppy-dog eyes although they weren’t necessary, Lena would go anywhere for her. Just as she agreed the door swung open and Mon-el stepped inside.

Mon-el wore an irritating smirk as he stared down at his phone. It was accompanied by that swiping motion Kara had grown to hate. They had recently come to a compromise. Mon-el, and his people in general, were polyamorous by nature until marriage. Kara was unwillingly to commit to a forever promise, (because obviously!! they were together six months!!), so they readjusted their relationship parameters. Mon-el was allowed to date other girls but not become intimate or use labels. Kara convinced herself that it was like playdates…adult playdates. So now he used Tinder as often as Kara used her supersuit.

“Hey baby!” he announced wrapping an arm around Kara, “Happy Birthday! I was hanging out with a friend and lost track of time. What did I miss?”   
Maggie and Alex exchanged looks that didn’t go unnoticed by Lena.   
“Cat just gave Kara a trip to Washington for a Women’s Rights conference.” Alex explained as Kara shared a tight-lipped smile with Lena.   
“Ugh are you not sick of them by now. We sat through the entire Hidden Figures movie last night. There was no chill to our Netflix” Mon-el intended to be funny but Kara’s forced laughter was the only sound which followed.  
"Well Lena agreed to come with me so I won't force you along" Kara mumbled staring at her feet.  
Mon-el grinned and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. She fought the urge to pull away. "Thank you. Saves me from pretending to care". Again, Kara'a forced laugh was the only one heard. Alex, with widened eyes and a fake smile, excused herself to get a drink. Maggie and Lena followed, the latter happy to be away from Mon-el's touch.

The rest of the night ran smoothly enough. Everyone was mingling and laughter filled the air. Kara, who was having a great time, could not stop glancing at Mon-el. He was chatting to Winn and Lyra but kept checking his phone. Each sly smirk made Kara's jaw clench. Lena noticed Kara's gaze and shook her head. How did this idiot not realize what he had going for him. Excusing herself from conversation Lena stepped over to him.

Kara swallowed the shot which James bought her and noticed Mon-el and Lena step outside. She stepped towards them with caution. There was no way this could be what it looked like. Lena had been passively judgemental of Kara's new relationship arrangement. There was no way she would engage in it.

Raising her phone to her ear she mimed to Alex that Snapper had rang. Once her sister turned away she engaged her super hearing. Lena's passive aggressive tone greeted her.  
"Listen Mon-el I just think maybe, just for tonight, you put your phone away. Its Kara's night. Let's focus on her."   
Mon-el's scoff made Kara's fist clench. Lena was sweet for doing this. She was a really caring person.  
"Lena I know you have feelings for Kara and that your relationship is somewhat more than platonic but this is actually none of your concern" Kara could hear Mon-el's phone unlock at that very moment, just as Lena's heartbeat sped up.  
"Why don’t you put that fucking phone down?! What could be so goddamned important that it can't wait until the morning? And you know what, Kara and I are just platonic. I would be blessed, honored, if we were more. Instead she is in love with your arrogant ass. She is the most kind, intelligent, beautiful woman, who you should respect a hell of a lot more. Pardon the expression but cop the fuck on!  Wise up man. She's an angel who you don't deserve. Treasure her before she realizes her actual self worth!" Lena's anger sent shivers down Kara's spine. She was implying that she would date Kara. Or at least she was saying so many nice things that Kara got butterflies.

Mon-el once again scoffed and stepped toward the door. "Mind your own business Lena. And watch your mouth. That’s no way for a woman to speak to me."  
Kara wrenched the door open before Mon-el could.   
"Get out. Go pack your stuff and leave my apartment, my life. How dare you speak to my best friend like that. She has had more respect and love for me than you've ever had. She doesn't even know I'm in love with her yet she is nicer to me than you."

Kara and Mon-el held eye contact for a few moments before the latter rolled his eyes. He reached out and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
"Do you really think this is necessary? Remember you're talking to a prince."   
Suddenly Alex and Maggie were flanking Kara.   
“Is everything okay here?” Maggie glared slipping her hand into Kara’s just as Alex mimed brushing Mon-el’s away.  
He reluctantly removed it, a look of contempt for Supergirl’s ‘protectors’.

“Yeah everything is fine. Mon-el was just leaving. He’s going to be staying at the DEO for a few days until he decides which other city would suit him best” Kara held her head high as relayed her instructions. He clenched his jaw for a moment before he turned with a sigh.  
“Your loss Zor-el. Although from past records it is evident Kryptonians can’t keep a good thing…or anything for a matter of fact. Not even a planet.”   
Sparks flew over Kara’s shoulder and onto Mon-el’s chest. He shook and spasmed for a few seconds before falling onto the ground. With him now unconscious the sparks stopped and everyone turned to see the source.

J’onn stepped forward as a grin spread over his features. “I only electrocuted him till a loss of consciousness. He’ll be awaking and perfectly fine in a couple of hours. Please tell me everyone was okay with me doing so. If you could hear his thoughts, you would be. This man, for want of a better word, is a dick.”   
A moment’s silence, a matching grin from Kara and a round of applause. While Kara Danvers preferred fighting with words, Supergirl was thrilled.

There was a round of shots, a call to the DEO to transfer the aforementioned dick, and then a further round of shots. It was nearly thirty minutes later when Kara found Lena sipping scotch alone in the corner.

“My hero, Lena Luthor.”

Lena blushed but smirked nevertheless. “You clearly don’t need defending”. Kara waved her response away, slumping onto the seat beside her. She leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder, their hands automatically becoming intertwined. “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it. Especially from you”. Lena glanced to the blonde who appeared relaxed for the first time tonight. She hated herself but she couldn’t bite her tongue any longer.

“I know you and Captain Asshole just ended but I just want to put it out there that your feelings aren’t one-sided” Lena muttered, carefully choosing her words.  
Kara sat up straight and stared into her eyes, a look of confusion glazing over them. Lena suddenly began to panic.  
“Unless the whole in love thing earlier was just for dramatic effect. In which I am so sorry if I made you awkward. I know I’ve never actually announced the whole ‘I’m Bi’ thing but I thought it was obvious because like you walked in on me with a girl…” Lena rambled on so Kara placed a finger delicately on her lips.

“Well for one you said that girl was a friend who slept over. I just took your word for it. Although the naked element makes a lot more sense now.” Removing her finger Kara nervously bit her lip. Summoning all the courage she could she shuffled even closer to Lena. “And as for the love thing…” forgoing word Kara leaned forward and delicately placed her lips on Lena’s.   
The sweet, romantic side of the kiss lasted mere seconds before each girl was releasing months of pent up tension. Teeth pulled lips, tongues touched, hands roamed. It took Maggie’s whoop to eventually draw attention toward them. It had taken nearly ten minutes.

“You owe me ten bucks Danvers.”  
“I want divorce papers Sawyer. I don’t like me wife being right all the time. I also want new eyes.”

Lena chuckled as they broke apart, Kara hiding her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “Hey why don’t, we move this party somewhere else like I don’t know… my penthouse…” Lena whispered for only Kara to hear. The blonde immediately stood up and faked a yawn. “Okay well it’s been fun but I’m super tired. Thank you all for coming but I’m just going to…” Kara began stepping toward the exit when Lena began to follow.

Alex sneered. “Real smooth Kara. Lena going to read you a story?”

Kara chose to ignore her sister’s comment while Lena just grinned back. “Oh Alex, I have many ways I’m going to tire your sister out. I’m going to find out how super she really is”.

Alex faked wretched as Maggie rubbed her back stifling a giggle. “You did start that babe” Maggie sighed sympathetically. “I don’t care. Alert the DEO. I just found the evilest Luthor and she’s about to defile my baby sister.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my word vomit. I hope you enjoy it, or at least elements.
> 
> Comments not only accepted but appreciated!


End file.
